There has conventionally been used an application software that allows a user to choose a printing apparatus to which a file is transmitted. The conventional application software also allows a user to choose plural files to be transmitted to a single printing apparatus of his/her choice. Thereby, the user can transmit plural files of his/her choices to the single printing apparatus of his/her choice with a single transmission instruction.
The conventional application software, however, allows a user to choose only a single printing apparatus as transmission destination of file(s). Accordingly, when plural printing apparatuses are available as transmission destination of the file(s), it has been required for the user to again choose one of the plural printing apparatuses as new transmission destination of the file(s) and to make a single transmission instruction thereby.
Every time the user wishes to transmit dedicated file(s) compatible with an exclusive model printing apparatus, it has been required for him/her to make a transmission instruction by canceling designation of the last chosen printing apparatus and newly choosing the exclusive model printing apparatus as new transmission destination of the dedicated file(s); alternatively, it has been required for the user to make a transmission instruction by choosing another type of dedicated file(s) compatible with the exclusive model printing apparatus he/she has previously chosen.